


Extraterrestrial Encounter

by Topping_Todoroki_101



Series: Ishimondo Collection [17]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alien AU, Alien Cultural Differences, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Boys Kissing, Ishimondo Week, Ishimondo Week 2021, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topping_Todoroki_101/pseuds/Topping_Todoroki_101
Summary: Mondo wakes up to loud noise and white light.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Ishimondo Collection [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722814
Kudos: 19





	Extraterrestrial Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2

Mondo woke up with a groan as he rubbed his eyes, what the hell was that sound? It sounded like an explosion.

He squinted his eyes open and looked out the window, it was dark outside still but he could see some smoke, was something on fire? With a yawn, he got up to look closer out the window, there was a light, but it wasn't the sort of light from a fire as it was rather dim and white. He then heard a bang, sounded like metal against metal.

He let out a sigh, he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep with this noise, so slipping on a light jacket, he wasn't going to wear his biker coat for something like this, and some shoes, he went out to the public area that was across the street. There weren't any cars driving down as it was already an unpopular place so nighttime was just quieter. He walked into the park, following the banging metal sounds, and eventually, he could see the dim light, so he picked up the pace. What he found really woke him up, the area was torn up as trees were knocked over and the ground was torn up something fierce, but at the end of the destruction was something otherworldly.

It looked like something you would see in the movies, it was a bright white and looked like a pod of sorts, there was what looked like glass on the side, but it was cracked, and the white metal was dirty and bent, there were some lights on the other side that blinked, however, one could tell those were broke as well. However what caught his attention the most was the person on the side of the blinking lights, it was hitting the metal with what he assumed was frustration as there was an open compartment that he must have been working on, so that must have been the banging, and that big crash must have been this thing, but what was it and who was that?

"Hey! Ya gonna wake the neighborhood with that racket!"

The person froze and peeked out from behind the strange craft, and Mondo's voice caught in his throat, he was beautiful. Although it was also almost unnatural, although he couldn't explain how, as the man had short black hair with large eyebrows and shockingly bright red eyes, although he looked to have red looking scales scattered on his cheeks under them, and when he glanced down at hos hands there were some similar scales on them as well. He was wearing a white suit that looked like one of those skintight sci-fye suits that you see in movies.

However what came from his mouth was something he was not expecting, "Ohw are uyo? Nca uyo letl em thwa panelt isth si?"

Mondo blinked, what did he just say, "What?"

The other frowned and said, "Ohw are uyo? nad thwa panelt si isth?"

Mondo gave him a blank stare as he had no clue what he was saying, the noirette stared back before walking up to him, out of reflex the other took a step back, but that didn't stop the other from walking right up to him, who was only a few inches shorter than him and raising his arms up, resting on the sides of his face. The biker's face turned a bright red, he's never been this close to anyone, and yet this stranger was, wait what were they-?!

The stranger leaned forward and their lips met.

Mondo froze up, he wanted to push this man away, like who kisses a stranger, but he couldn't, but finally, the man pulled away, however a part of him didn't want it to end, maybe because it was technically his first kiss?

The man took a step back and opened his mouth, "Can you understand me now?"

Mondo nodded dumbly.

The man then smiled, the thought that the man had a pretty smile crossed his mind however he then stumbled back and pointed at the man with blush heavy on his face, "What the hell was that?"

The man tilted his head in confusion, "I'm sorry?"

"Why the fuck did you kiss me?!"

"Oh, apologies, you could not understand my language, so a form of mouth to mouth is how my people are able to learn languages from other planets."

Mondo blinked, "Planets?"

"Yes, I am an explorer, however, a sudden meteor shower knocked me off course and caused me to crash, can you tell me what planet this is?"

"Uh, Earth?"

"Earth?" The man brought his hand up to his shin and looked to be thinking, "Earth in the Milky Way is one we do not have much information on, this could be a learning experience."

"Hold on!"

The man looked up, "So yer' sayin' that yer' from out there?" Mondo asked as he pointed up into the night sky.

The man nodded, "Correct, and no there will be no attempts in taking over your planet, as that is a common questioned asked, but that can be said for many planets."

Mondo felt a form of relief that this wasn't going to be like the movies, "So care if I ask ya yer' name?"

He smiled, "My name is Kiyotaka. How about you?"

"Mondo."

"Well it is nice to meet you Mondo, but I must go back and try and repair my ship," he was about to walk when Mondo asked, "Care if I help, I may not be a mechanic but I know some things."

Kiyotaka nodded and they headed over, Mondo gave a look of confused horror as it was nowhere close to a motorcycle, but the noirette sighed, "I took a lot of damage, this will take time and parts..."

Mondo frowned, Kiyotaka couldn't stay out in the open, people will find him and his ship and he'll be taken away and probably have experiments ran on him, he didn't want that to happen, "Ya know I have a garage, if we can bring your ship to it could be better, since I've got tools and shit."

"Oh, I do not wish to burden you."

"It's fine, besides, if ya stay with me I can teach ya Earth stuff fer' when ya gotta go back."

"Really?" Kiyotaka's eyes seemed to glow with excitement, and it was adorable.

Heat flooded to his cheeks but he nodded and said, "Yeah."

Kiyotaka smiled, "Thank you, Mondo."

"N-no problem. So let's get yer' ship back to my place before daybreak."

"Okay!"

Why is he so cute?! Was Mondo's thought as he proceeded to help Kiyotaka take the surprising light aircraft to his garage, and hopefully keep him safe because if he knew the world, the first thing they'd do to Kiyotaka was would be to take him away, and he didn't want that.


End file.
